reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles
Charles (a.k.a Charlie), King of France, is the son of Catherine and Henry II. He is the younger brother of Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Margaret, Henrietta and Emone. He is also the younger half-brother of Sebastian and Clarissa and the older brother of Henry III. Charles played a minor role in the first season but returns in the third season with a major role. Charles is the new Dauphin of France (next in line to the throne). Described as mischievous and a party-boy, he has recently returned from Spain to be taught by Francis. Francis' time is running out however, and Charles is not interested in partaking in his lessons. Though he has yet to be officially crowned, Charles is now the new King of France. He became such upon the death of his elder brother King Francis. He fought for his mother to become Regent. Charles is a member of the House of Valois. He is portrayed by Peter DaCunha in Season One, while in Season Three the role has been recast and he is portrayed by Spencer MacPherson. Early Life Charles was born to King Henry and Queen Catherine of France. Growing up, he was most closest to his older brother, Francis. Throughout the Series Charles/Season One|Season One Season Three Francis summons Charles back from Spain, weeks before Catherine has the idea to betroth him to Elizabeth. On his arrival, he and Francis embrace and Francis later takes Charles to play archery. Charles expresses admiration for Francis' skills and says he'd like to meet the man who taught Francis archery and inquires as to where at court he could hold a "gathering", somewhere away from "court workings, prying eyes". Francis mentions that Charles got in trouble for being a good host in Spain, though Charles dodges the subject and notes that is not the reason as to why that engagement ended; Francis agrees, saying that Charles is a free man now and that Charles is back home and the reason that he brought him home was to educate him. He adds that Charles is next in line, the Dauphin. Rather glumly, Charles says "So I'm to learn about trade routes and intricate power plays that our nobles favour? Every guardian I've ever had says the same." After Francis says that now it is time for Charles to learn, Charles tries to convince Francis to go riding with him on "the path beyond the chapel" because he has bought a horse with him from the south, one that is a good jumper. Francis agrees that he'd like to, but has court business to attend to; Charles, offended, attempts to protest, but Francis cuts him off, telling him that he will see him at supper. Charles thanks Francis and tells him to have fun being King, then angrily walks away. (Three Queens, Two Tigers) Personality During the third season, he is described as mischievous and a party-boy. Name Charles is a masculine given name from the French form Charles of a Germanic name Karl. The original Anglo-Saxon was Ċearl or Ċeorl, as the name of king Cearl of Mercia, that disappeared after the Norman conquest of England. Physical Appearance He has dark brown hair and soft blues eyes. Appearances Trivia *His full name was Charles Maximilian of France. *Historically Charles was never Dauphin, at his birth he was created Duke of Orleans after his brother Louis had died in infancy the year before. **The title Dauphin belonged to heir apparent to the throne of France. Charles, being a brother to the king, is merely an heir presumptive - which means he could be displaced from the line of succession by someone of superior birth, such as a legitimate son of Francis. **The proper honorific for the King's eldest brother is Monsieur. **Charles was the third son and fifth child of King Henry and Queen Catherine, and becomes King after his brother's death. *Historically, Charles married Archduchess Elisabeth of Austria and not Madeleine. **Though she married a Prince of France, Elisabeth spoke no French...she never learned. *Historically, he had 3 half-siblings and 6 more siblings from his parents marriage. **He died when he was 23 years old. **The same age his older sister Elisabeth of Valois was when she died. *He was second to know of Clarissa, first being Nostradamus. *His coronation took place in Succession. Gallery Charles IX of France.png Charlesib.png Charles 107.jpg Henry& Charles.png Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0132.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0130.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0127.jpg Tumblr mvckw5LEDp1rf03c7o1 250.gif Anna, Peter and Vanessa.jpg|Behind the Scenes Anna and Peter.jpg|Behind the Scenes Torrance and peter.jpg|Behind the Scenes Peter Dacunha.jpg|Behind the Scenes Torrence and Peter.jpg|Behind the Scenes Peter DaCunha bts 1.jpg|Behind the Scenes Peter DaCunha bts 2.jpg|Behind the Scenes Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0176.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0206.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0321.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0673.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0955.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1008.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0980.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1549.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1569.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1650.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1669.jpg Reign112-0730.jpg Reign112-0746.jpg Reign112-0723.jpg Reign102-0375.jpg Reign102-0794.jpg Reign102-0797.jpg Reign102-0800.jpg Reign102-0970.jpg Normal reign102-0983.jpg Normal reign102-0212.jpg SpencerMacPhersonasCharles.jpg RE302a 344b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg RE302a 433b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg RE302a 439b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Three Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Prince Category:Catholic Category:Child Category:Male Character Category:King